


Give It To Me Strong

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Flynn Made Me Do It, I'm So Sorry Andrew I Love You, Lowkey NB Reader, Mentions of Chad James Lmao, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Some gay shit, some mistakes, some overlap thereof.
Relationships: Andrew Rosas/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Give It To Me Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrumpyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFlynn/gifts).



> No one writes Andrew, so we are uhhhh out here.  
> Title from S&M by Rihanna.

“Now, now, now,” Andrew coos, tongue poking out to wet his lips. “You gonna be good for me? Gonna suck Daddy’s cock or are you going to be a little bitch like Chad?” 

You shake your head vigorously. You’re a little nervous about it, because as good as you think you are at sucking cock, Andrew is thick as hell, with a beautiful vein running up the underside. You’re not sure if you’re going to be able to take all of it, but you’ll be damned if you don’t try. 

“I’ll be good,” you tell him, giving him a look of what you hope comes off as innocent desperation. “Please...”

Andrew slaps you clean across the face, catching you off guard but sending a sickening wave of arousal crashing down on you. “Please what, bitch? Haven’t I taught you how to talk to your Daddy?

“Please, Daddy,” you correct yourself quickly. “I’m sorry, Daddy, don’t punish me,” you add, though you find yourself wanting him to slap you again. 

Andrew gives you a dark look of lust. He tangles one hand in your hair, pulling your head back so he can look into your needy eyes. His other hand comes up to tilt your chin up so that can lean down to kiss you roughly. He licks into your mouth greedily, easily showing you the power he has over you. When he pulls away, you try to chase his mouth and he slaps you again. 

“Don’t be naughty, now, sweetheart,” he warns. “I was going to give you what you want, but I’m not so sure now.”

You give him your best pout, lower lip sticking out and eyes widening. You know how weak he is for you when you’re pouting, how he can’t seem to resist when you give him that look from between his legs. With a huff of faux annoyance, he presses one more kiss to your swollen lips and then pulls back, undoing the button and zip of his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. Now it’s your turn to lick your lips hungrily as you look at how hard he is, straining against his navy blue boxers. There’s a dark spot from where he’s been leaking precum, and you want more than anything to taste it, have the salty flavor of him on your tongue. 

You hesitate, unsure if you’re allowed to touch him, but the hunger in his eyes spurs you on and you lean forward to mouth at him through his boxers. He instinctively slides a hand into your hair again, grasping tightly and restricting your movement. You hum, your mouth sending vibrations through him. 

“Goddamn,” Andrew whispers, forcing your head back so that he can scoot out of his boxers. His cock springs free and holy shit you are not going to be able to take all of it. You’ve barely been able to handle him fucking you, so you’re not sure how this is going to work. Before you can voice this concern, though, Andrew’s guiding your mouth down to wrap around him. You suckle at the head happily, savoring the feeling of Andrew in your mouth. After a few moments, though, he tightens his grip in your hair and holds you in place as he begins to thrust into your mouth. You do your best not to gag, relaxing your throat and just holding on for the ride. 

“You’re so good,” Andrew growls, “I love seeing your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick.” 

You blink up at him, eyes wet with tears, conveying love even without your voice. He works up a rhythm fucking your throat, murmuring filthy praise as you take him like a slut. You gag slightly when he pushes especially hard into your mouth, but he doesn’t stop, just fucking your face through the pain. Everything blurs together; all you can feel and taste is Andrew’s thick cock sliding past your lips and his hand curled tight in your hair. It’s only a few minutes before he’s pulling you off again. 

“Daddy…”

“Baby, I need to check to make sure you’re okay with me cumming down your throat. Is that okay?”

All you can manage is a shaky ‘please’ before he’s forcing it into your mouth again. After only a few seconds, he’s spilling down your throat, flooding your senses with white noise. 

—

“Hey,” you hear Andrew say softly.

“Hey, yourself,” you reply, your voice rough and hoarse from sucking Andrew’s cock. You open your eyes and see Andrew leaning over you, eyes soft with love. “How long was I out?”

“Only a few minutes. Here, drink this,” he coos, offering you a glass of water. You take small sips, letting it soothe your dry throat. “I just got you onto the bed so you could be more comfortable. I’ll make you some eggs, alright? Just stay there.”

Andrew starts to get up, but you grab his arm. “Stay here for a little, please?”

He smiles brightly. “Okay, baby. I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too,” you echo, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. “Can we get Chinese for dinner tonight?”

“Worry about that later, my darling. Just let Daddy take care of you.” 

You hum happily, leaning into Andrew and letting his heartbeat lull you into sleep. Just before you drift off, you swear you hear say “Sleep well, angel.” And you do sleep well, curled up with the most wonderful man in the world, your Daddy, your Andrew.


End file.
